I Must Not Pull Pranks (One Great Year at Hogwarts)
by Violet Darcie
Summary: This is my sixth story in my One Great Year at Hogwarts series. This story is about my friend Flora who has to be the most random person I know. She has no connection between her head and her mouth and often says things without thinking but I wouldn't have her any other way, even if that meant she would get into less trouble.


Lesson had finished for the day and what should have been hours spent with friends was now hours spent in the Great Hall writing lines for Umbridge. When I reached the Great Hall I joined the line that was already forming outside. After a few minutes the doors opened to revile Umbridge, that bitch, sat on the headmaster's chair on the small raised platform at the far end of the room with rows of plain desks set out before her. We began to file in filling the desks up from the front backwards.

Once I was seated I looked at the desk. In front of me was a piece of parchment, a single quill and a piece of pink card. I noted there was no ink meaning the quill in front of me was one of Umbridge's blasted blood quills and by looking around the room I wasn't the only one. God I hate that women. Boarded by the uninteresting desk I began to look around and spotted Flora sat one row in front of me. I rolled my eyes and she winked back at me. Flora then turned to look at Fred Weasley who was sat the row behind me which made me smile.

Once everyone was settled Umbridge did her stupid high pitched coughed thing and stood up. She waved her wand and spoke. "On the card in front of you is your line, you must write it out two thousand times, begin." I looked down at my card, it now said 'I must not be out after hours.'. Well done for stating the obvious.

Just over two and a half hours later I left the hall with my hand actually bleeding. I spotted Flora lent against the wall probably waiting to walk back with Fred and made my way over. "Hey Floz," I said "what did you get busted for?"

"Pulled a prank on Flitch but Umbridge got in the way, granted it was funny to see her turn green and cluck after every second word."

"I wish I could have been there, did the twins help?"

"It was their idea. What about you then?"

"Being out after hours." Flora raised her eyebrow "I was coming back from potions tutoring."

"Sure."

It was at this point Fred walked through the door with George and Flora waved them over. "What did you get then?" she asked.

"I must not pull pranks," the twins said in unison "what about you two?"

"Same." Flora said.

"I must not be out after hours." I replied.

"And what were you doing exactly?" Fred asked. Flora smiled.

"More like who was she doing?" she said causing me to elbow her and the twins to laugh. At this point Fred looked at George and nodded then George winked. Flora looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders not letting on I knew what was going on. Fred cleared his throat and turned to me. "Hey Lizzy can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied "you can walk me back to my common room.". We waved goodbye to Fred and Flora and walked down the hall.

* * *

**Flora's point of view:**

I was left alone with Fred and could feel my pulse rate rise slightly and my throat tighten. As we began walking and an awkward silence settled over the two of us. I began to rub my wrist, something I did when I felt awkward and realised I wasn't wearing my favourite bracelet. "Shit!" I exclaimed and stopped dead in my tracks. "What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I left my favourite bracelet in the Room of Requirement and it's almost after hours."

"Let's go get it then." Fred said moving forwards.

"But what if we get caught?"

"When has that ever stopped us?" he asked winking.

Fred grabbed my wrist and we ran through the halls towards the Room of Requirement. Once we got there and I commanded the room I wanted I ran in but it wasn't what I was expecting. It wasn't the barely furnished DA practiced room but a beautiful high ceilinged hall with purple pillows pilled in the middle of the room. The room seemed to glow as the large stained glass windows flooded the room with multi-coloured light and on top of all the pillows sat my bracelet.

"Wow…" was the only thing I could muster.

"It's all for you." Fred said leaning on the wall where the door had been.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure what to make of this whole situation.

"I did this," he said pushing off from the wall and walking over to me "and it's all for you.". I wasn't complaining but I still didn't understand. "I still don't understand why."

"Because you're amazing, because you're the only person I know who can pull a prank on me and my brother successfully. You're amazing at quidditch, you are a laugh," he said picking up the bracelet "you have no connection between you head and your mouth but most of," and placing it on my wrist, and then holding my hand "you are just you."

By now I was almost scarlet and completely lost in what Fred was saying. "What I'm trying to say Flora is that I really, truly like you and I want to know if you would do me the upmost pleasure in becoming my girlfriend?" Fred asked. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there stunned.

"Say something." Fred said bringing a hand up to my cheek. I decided that no words could express how I felt and actions speak louder anyway. I threw myself at Fred and kissed him so passionately it felt like the whole world stopped.

After God knows how long Fred pulled away slightly and looked at me straight in the eye. "I take that as yes." he asked me. I just smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, boys.


End file.
